1. Field of the Invention
a. The present invention relates to a method for isolating Hepatitis A virus or Spring viremia of Carp virus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incidents due to health harm factor of foods derived from agricultural fisheries livestock products seriously affect the health of the people and an economic loss of food poisoning cases caused by absences of appropriate early detection methods and systems is 1.3 trillion won for a year.
Even if virus food poisoning is accounted by 34-40% of the entire food poisoning, loss caused by virus food poisoning is 400 billion won. Therefore, virus diagnostics development research which is available to prevention of virus food poisoning from local agricultural fisheries livestock products and safe food production for consumers and producers, is a method to preventable these social losses in advance.
Although sanitary conditions of modern urban environment have been very improved, it has been reported that antibody retention rate for Hepatitis A virus (HAV) is lowered and that is result to viral hepatitis cases is continuing to decline, whereby virus infection cases is continuing to increase.
Cases of Hepatitis A virus (HAV) detection in specimen from agricultural products including fruits and vegetables have been reported in internal and external. However, the developed diagnosis methods for Hepatitis are A virus (HAV) have been limited in developments of the test methods through mainly enzyme immunoassay using monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies and biological tests so that they are unsuitable for the final user in the field to use and only carried out in parts of groundwater, seafood, meat products and vegetables. In addition, main viral diseases of carp and olive flounder (Paralichthys olivaceus) are viral hemorrhagic septicemia (VHS) and spring viremia of carp (SVC). The SVC is a disease occurred in the period increasing temperature from 7° C. to 14° C. It is becoming the global issue because of its strong toxicity and infectiousness. Although SVCV virus which is cause of the SVC has been detected in cultured carp in Korea, there is no extensive damage caused by the SVC so far. Because it is anticipated that the damage due to the SVC should be increased in future, appropriate measures are urgently needed. However, distinct therapeutic measures for viral diseases have been not established yet. In addition, in the case of survive fishes suffered from virus diseases, viruses are remained in their body so that they may be acted as virus carrier which may be consistently troubled. Therefore, it is anticipated that the spread and damage of the virus diseases should be increased. Accordingly, early diagnoses through understanding of the infection status of the virus in aquafarm are urgently needed on obtaining food sources.
Virus purification methods and molecular diagnostics for agricultural fisheries livestock products currently in use have limitations as follows:
First, typical virus purification was a manner that viruses are inoculated into the host cell and cultured with passage to dilute other species such that plenty of the target species are cultured to isolate. However, such the manner was costly and time-consuming.
Second, it is possible to misjudge to non-contamination although viruses are actually present, since the various substances are present in food and parts of them act as interfering substance to reaction of molecular specific-gene amplification.
Throughout this application, several patents and publications are referenced and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosure of these patents and publications is incorporated into this application in order to more fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.